


okay i know that you are not my type (still i fall)

by darkrosemind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, bi character(s), dianetti, rosa has feelings for gina okay, rosa taking care of gina, the start of it all, this could be canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: So Gina Linetti is new to the Nine-Nine. She throws her sparkle around and leaves her irritating sunshine happiness everywhere, and Rosa's not having it. But suddenly, a day without Gina isn't a good day at all. Rosa doesn't mind Gina's antics, and then Rosa's thinking about Gina a lot, as in more-than-just-friends.





	okay i know that you are not my type (still i fall)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying so hard with my dianetti work okay it's trying to be different from all of the other dianetti work i write (this means that everyone is free to send me prompts!!)

"Gina Linetti?" Rosa asks. She is on the roof with Jake, and they are half talking about the case that they are working on and half talking about unrelated things. Gina Linetti happens to fall under the unrelated category.

"Yeah, Gina!" Jake says. "So, what do you think of her?"

Rosa makes a face. "She left glitter on my desk," she says. Gina Linetti had just newly started working at the Nine-Nine as the civilian administrator. On her third day there, Gina had finally gotten Rosa's name right and then left a smiley-face emoji sticker on her computer monitor.

"That's part of Gina's charm! So, do you like her?" Jake asks eagerly. Rosa knows that he's asking her if she likes Gina as a friend/coworker type of person, but there is a little piece of her that feels like they're in high school and Jake is asking her if she has a crush on Gina. Which she doesn't. Obviously.

"I don't like any of you," Rosa says. Jake dramatically gasps and clutches his heart. Rosa rolls her eyes at her coworker/friend's antics. "Come on, Jake. Our perp is gonna be at a set up in less than an hour. We have to start moving," Rosa says, and they leave to work on the case.

The next day, there is a cup of steaming herbal tea sitting on Rosa's desk when she arrives to the bullpen. Rosa frowns, wondering if it is poisoned. She picks up the cup and examines it, when Gina Linetti pops up at her side. "Hey, Diaz. Got you that because I heard you liked herbal tea," she says.

Rosa turns to her. "How?" she demands. Gina laughs.

"Oh, honey, I know a lot," she says. Rosa grits her teeth, but her face softens once she takes a sip of the tea. When she turns to look at Gina again, the administrator has disappeared.

But Gina keeps on popping up around her, throwing some of her sparkle and shine here and there. She's making Rosa laugh during hard work days by making fun of their coworkers and bringing Rosa herbal tea. She doesn't even mess with Rosa when Rosa needs a file for a case.

"Gina Linetti, human form of the 100 emoji," she always introduces herself as, and Rosa always rolls her eyes and hides a smile when she says it.

Gina has her number for some reason, and is always texting her strings of emojis and pictures of cute dogs and cats and memes. Rosa doesn't respond to her texts very much, but when she does, it's no more than three words. She doesn't want to befriend Linetti, after all. That would be… unprofessional.

Rosa comes into work one morning and notices the absence of Gina. Unwillingly, she walks over to Jake. "Hey, uh, where's Linetti? I, uh, need a case file," she says, making up an excuse for her question.

He looks up at her. "Oh, Gina? She's hungover, or sick or something? Last I saw, she was running towards the bathroom," Jake tells her.

"Okay, thanks," Rosa says. She walks towards the briefing room but changes her course at the last second and to the bathroom.

Sure enough, someone is puking in one of the stalls. "Gina," Rosa says. She pushes her way into the stall and kneels down next to Gina, who is wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Come with me." She helps Gina stand up and leads her out of the bathroom.

In a minute, they are in Rosa's secret luxurious bathroom. Gina is holding onto Rosa for support. She takes one look around the place and says, "I'm in heaven. Am I dead?"

"No, you're not dead. You're sick," Rosa tells her. Gina collapses down onto the floor, and Rosa catches her, making sure that she is all right. Gina closes her eyes.

"Babylon. I'm in Babylon," she mumbles before slipping into a deep sleep.

Rosa's phone buzzes. She takes it out and sees a text from Jake.

**Jake: hey where r u**

**Rosa: on a case**

**Jake: wheres gina**

**Rosa: idk she probably went home**

Rosa puts her phone back into her pocket and sits on the floor next to sleeping Gina. She strokes some of Gina's hair out of her face, and lays a hand over Gina's head for a few minutes. She quickly realizes that she can't stay with Gina forever, so Rosa rips a piece of paper from the small notepad in her pocket and writes Gina a quick note for when she wakes up.

Two days later, Gina is as preppy as ever and is on her phone when Rosa walks into the bullpen. Gina hurries over to Rosa and smiles. Rosa turns one side of her mouth upwards in response, unsure of what to do. Gina slaps a piece of paper into Rosa's hand and leaves.

Rosa looks at the piece of paper. It is the note that she had wrote Gina when she left her in Babylon… the secret bathroom. On the other side, there is an address scrawled in Gina's handwriting followed by "be there by six! :)"

Rosa stuffs the note into her jacket pocket, but right after work, she heads over to the address. It's Gina's place, of course, and Rosa stands awkwardly outside of Gina's door.

Gina lets her in a few seconds later. "Hey, Rosie, you came. I just wanted to say thanks, you know, for taking care of me. Wanna watch a movie?"

So they're watching a movie on Gina's couch with a large bowl of popcorn in front of them. Rosa has no interest in the movie, but Gina's eyes are glued to the screen, so Rosa doesn't say anything.

Finally, she can't stand it anymore. "This movie sucks," she declares. Gina pauses the movie and turns to Rosa.

"Okay," Gina says carefully. "What do you suggest we do instead?"

Rosa knocks the bowl of popcorn to the floor and takes Gina's face in her hands, kissing her roughly. Gina pulls Rosa closer and Rosa climbs onto Gina's lap, hugging her waist. Gina sighs into the kiss and tangles her fingers into Rosa's curls.

The next morning, when Rosa arrives to the precinct, she is wearing one of Gina's t-shirts under the same leather jacket as the night before. Her shoes are the same ones from yesterday, and she is wearing a pair of Gina's jeans.

Later, Rosa finds out that Gina had picked a sucky movie to watch that night on purpose.

And they're suddenly dating, if they want to call it that. Holding hands, going out to dinner, stealing a quick kiss here and there.

Three months later, Rosa wakes up to a chain of emojis and a meme that Gina texted her in the middle of the night. Her reply doesn't consist of more than three words.

**i love you**

**Author's Note:**

> if you would like to send me a dianetti prompt (rating general or teen and up audiences) then either comment one or put one in my inbox on tumblr @darkrosemind  
> thank you i would really like to start taking prompts now!!!


End file.
